User talk:Joshadow
Welcome to Wikitroid! Joshadow, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:27, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Planet I'd guess that it's inhabitants would be the Ing. It's dark and forbiding and looks like a planet to hide for the darklings. If it is something else please tell. Metroidhunter32 01:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC) To tell the truth I just copy pasted the thing off of anothers user page. You can copy it off of mine. Just go to Edit this page at the top of the screen and copy all the info. Don't save anything in. Metroidhunter32 02:05, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Always glad to help. By the way you don't have to type out your username. If you are using the same Keyboard I am there is a squiggly thing next to the 1 key. 4 of them makes your username with links to your userpage and your talk page. Metroidhunter32 02:33, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Your images Hello. I noticed the images you uploaded to the wiki. According to their description pages, they are created by you, but, require permission to use. This is considered a non-free license. All user-created image uploads must be under a free license, the most restrictive that can be used on the wiki being CreativeCommons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0. There are several others available too, including a GNU Free Documentation License, the same license text on this wiki is licensed under. However, to get to the point, the license on the images you have uploaded are currently in violation of policy. If you do not change the licenses from the "request permission" license to a free license, such as CreativeCommons, GFDL, or Public Domain, the images will be deleted. Please note that Wikitroid is not a webhost. If you wish to host your images under whatever license you want, please consider using a service such as Flickr or create your own website. Shared webhosts are usually inexpensive or sometimes completely free (but usually ad-supported), and creating your own website on your own hardware - while the most expensive option - gives you total control. To change the license on your images, simply remove the current one and add the template - in the case of the most restrictive, CC-BY-SA-3.0, simply add to the page making sure that you remove the old license. If the licenses are not changed in seven days or by July 28, 2008 (UTC), the images will be deleted. More details on the individual licenses can be found here: CC-BY-SA 3.0 and GFDL on their respective templates, and Public Domain being a total release on all rights you have to the image. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:53, 21 July 2008 (UTC) What a bummer Hey it's Nolan. I don't have a camera or an SD card so I can't get the image. It would make a lot of people laugh. :) Socialism This is a very impressive pool of images that you have accumulated onto your talk page. You must have spent a long time compiling it all. You've actually uploaded a lot of fan-made images to the site, too. But I should tell you that this is not a social networking site, and userpages don't necessarily have to be "tricked out" like profiles on popular places such as "Myspace". There is a virtual sea of articles on this Wikia to be edited, but you seem to be spending more time socializing or editing your userpage rather than editing articles (What users are here for). This isn't any sort of argument or "flame" on my part, but I think you should keep this in mind. Respectfully, from [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 02:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Edit strings Please don't make 40 edits to your userpage in a matter of hours, it makes it nearly impossible to administer the wiki; it floods RC forcing out entries that require more attention, and makes my job of individually patrolling each page much harder. Please try to make as few edits to a single page as possible. If this means leaving the edit window open for three hours, so be it, - that's the way I've been doing it on Wikipedia for over a year now. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:53, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Definitely. That is something to keep in mind. Be sure to preview your edits, just in case you miss something that you want to improve on. (Oh, and you can leave just your username by typing 3 tildes, if you don't like the trailing info after it.) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 03:25, 22 July 2008 (UTC) RE: With All due respect Yes. I have noticed that you have made contributions, and they are very well written. I even noticed it before your second response to me. Perhaps I shouldn't have backed up Fast Lizard4's comment that he left you, since it has seemingly irritated you to some extent.... But my intentions were to inform you of things that you might not know. Operations on this site are generally very flowing, due to our protocol that we have in place. I was simply trying to speed up your learning process, to meet this protocol more quickly. I observed your history, and realized that you had spent over 80% of your time here editing your userpage rather than editing. Yes, I now understand that you were trying to create a fully personalized userpage before you started up. Uploading fan art to the image database isn't .... exactly it's main purpose. Largely, the database is for official artwork, screenshots from the series, or other relevant material as it is required. Other than on your userpage or talk, the images you uploaded will most definitely not be used anywhere else. This is what I was trying to stress to you earlier: This website is for the layman who wants to learn more about the Metroid series. Miscellaneous material that cannot be used in an article is not helping this person to learn anything new, and on the average day here, non-canon material like this is deleted on sight. User pages are generally just a general outline of what the user is like, what he/she knows, what he/she has accomplished, etc. Most users know that their user pages aren't helping this layman to learn anything new about the Metroid series, so they don't lavishly decorate them. All in all, I'm trying to tell you what my original post to you was supposed to mean. We are here to '''inform the layman about the Metroid series, not socialize. We do debate the nature of articles on a regular basis, and do a small amount of socializing in the forums, but that's as far as it usually goes. And yes, I do even socialize from time to time. But this was the point that I was trying to make to you, because it appeared at the time that you were only interested in socializing. I apologize if I have offended you, but you should know that I write in a way that usually makes people think I'm talking down to them. [[User:Armantula513|Armantula 513']] 04:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Oops! Hi Joshadow. I was the one who put "Long Live the Squees" on this page, and not GF Remnent. I don't know how it insulted you... I didn't mean to anyway ^_^ no hard feelings! Squeemaster 01:39, 23 July 2008 (UTC) don't go Hey don't go. If anyone bugs you just ask an Admin to block them for a little while. We need every user possible and if they are that rude to you we really don't want them here anyways. 01:46, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Brawl? Hey Joshadow. I saw on your User Page that you have a Brawl Friend Code, right? Well, I was wondering if you would be willing to have a brawl against me. Reply if you're interested. http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/User:MarioGalaxy Ok Sure, I'm good with that. Oh, and my Brawl FC is on my Smash Wiki User Page. RE: Uh, dude? A exists for a reason - it records every deletion complete with the reason for the deletion. In short, however, the image you uploaded is a violation of copyright law, and such violations are not tolerated due to the possibility of legal problems. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Brilliant edit :I like your edit on shadow freezing. Imperialist spammers, alt spammers, shadow freezers, and most of all hackers are all weak and suck too much to play the game legitly! By the way I don't want you to have the Rundas picture and have it say "these pirates are more fragile than they appear" on the bottom. It is the screenshot when Rundas actually says those words. I'll send the pic to your wii anyways so you know what im talking about. GF Remnant 02:10, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Almost done : Hey its Nolan. I am almost done with my newest character. It is going to be an Elysian war mech that looks like a combination of a steambot, a defense drone, maybe a little bit of steamlord, and ghor's battle suit. Its main purpose is finding the location of its creators (the chozo). It finds itself allied with the federation after talking with AU 217 and accompanys Commander Tashjian on his missions. It also seeks to make its "bretheren" (other Elysian robots and remaining or newly created Elysians) sentient beings again. GF Remnant 05:12, 24 July 2008 (UTC) And Done! : I created my newest character! Check it out on my page! GF Remnant 00:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Professionalism in the article space It appears to me that you don't take the wiki very seriously, so I am going to fill you in on some guidelines you should follow. First, take the time to read WP:NOT on Wikipedia for a general idea on what wikis are for and are non - pay close attention to the parts that talk about wikis not being social networks. Second, you should review both our Manual of Style and Wikipedia's Manual of Style to see how articles should be written - professionally. Articles should not contain disclaimers, for one. Please take the time to review these pages - and you might wish to recommend them to your friends, too. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:03, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Hardly an excuse, I am attending a four-hour daily pre-calculus course ''and doing AP Biology and AP European History homework. Need I mention that I am a rollbacker/accountcreator on Wikipedia and a sysop/bureaucrat on three wikis (not including Wikitroid) and am a developer for the Wikipedia ACC project and do programming in at least 4 different programming languages in my spare time? If it means that you can't edit for a week as you have to donate that time to reading the policy, so be it. You can keep the userpage, but if it gets out of hand, I will protect it from being edited rather than deleting it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:08, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Im trying : I am contributing too. Its just that all of the stuff I know is already up there. So unless I replay every single metroid game I have which will take up way too much of my time, I can't make a huge edit. Although I did make that page about the map Harvester. GF Remnant 03:38, 25 July 2008 (UTC)